Bukan Tiga Koma Empat Belas
by begodeluxe
Summary: Salju, dingin, dan orang menyebalkan yang tindak-tanduknya menguji kesabaran bukanlah kombinasi pas untuk disandingkan dengan Sasuke. Ketika mereka dicampur jadi satu dan dipadukan dengan sebuah pertanyaan dengan jawaban tak ilmiah, Sasuke muntab. SasuNaruSasu, Otaku!Sasuke, Foreigner!Naruto, AU.


Minggu pagi menjelang siang yang dingin. Salju turun semalam, membuat kota Tokyo menjadi putih dimana-mana. Sebagai lelaki berelemen api (menurut zodiaknya. Bukan berarti dia semacam pengendali api atau _Flame Alchemist _seperti seseorang berpangkat kolonel), Sasuke selalu benci pada musim dingin. Suhu yang rendah membuatnya merasa ganjil, aneh, tak aman. Entah kenapa. Mungkin dia memang terlalu banyak baca _manga_, seperti kata ibunya. Tapi, toh, dia (dan kakaknya yang sama-sama suka _anime_, _manga_, dan _game_) selalu mendapat peringkat dan nilai yang memuaskan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar ingin duduk di samping perapian atau di _kotatsu_. Semoga si Pirang yang duduk di depannya saat ini segera mengerti apapun yang tidak dia mengerti (sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke harus meninggalkan kehangatan di rumah).

Ya, seandainya seorang kawan pindahannya yang menyebalkan itu tak meminta pertolongannya, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan _game _atau _manga _atau koleksi _anime_nya di rumah yang hangat.

Namun sepertinya, si Pria Menyebalkan Nan Bodoh Pangkat Seribu tidak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Sasuke sebaik mungkin. Buktinya, ketika Sasuke susah payah menjelaskan materi dengan sederhana agar dia paham, orangnya malah asik dengan majalah _manga _yang Sasuke bawa dari rumah.

Sialan. Sasuke jengkel setengah mati.

.

**Bukan Tiga Koma Empat Belas**

**Naruto **_belongs to the respective owner, _**Masashi Kishimoto**. _The author doesn't take any profits from this work_.

.

Sasuke berdiri dan menyandang tas ranselnya di bahu. _Jumper _hijau lumut bergambar karakter pendek legendaris berjulukan '_human greatest soldier_' dari sebuah _anime _yang sedang naik daun di bagian depannya membuat badannya tetap hangat. Walau kedinginan, kebelet pulang setengah hidup, dan jengkel setengah mati, wajahnya tetap datar; seperti biasa.

"Nah," dia berbalik, "Naruto, aku pulang dulu," katanya pada teman Amerikanya yang tergila-gila pada budaya Jepang (bahkan, dia tak mau dipanggil dengan nama 'Nathaniel' yang merupakan nama aslinya dan meminta dipanggil 'Naruto'. Entah apa yang salah dengan otak orang itu)—khususnya makanan—lebih khususnya lagi, _ramen_.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah _manga_nya dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak rela yang bercampur secara misterius dengan perasaan jengkel (padahal seharusnya, Sasuke yang jengkel). Bibirnya maju, cemberut. Dia meraih buku teks matematikanya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Kenapa sudah mau pulang? Kau bahkan belum selesai mengajari aku bagaimana cara mengaplikasikan rumus yang ini dan ini!" dia menunjuk-nunjuk dua buah rumus yang telah diberi garis bawah oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberitahu kamu kalau kedua rumus itu penting. Lihat, aku menggaris bawahinya," Sasuke menyusuri garis yang dia ciptakan di bawah rentetan rumus itu dengan jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan pada Naruto bahwa dia telah menjelaskan betapa pentingnya rumus tersebut. Secara tak langsung, Sasuke ingin mengatakan, 'tadi kan gua uda menjelaskan soal ini ke elo. Kalau enggak ngerti ya jangan salahin gua, dong!'. Namun, alih-alih mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya, dia malah mengatakan, "Kurasa, asal kamu tahu dasarnya, kamu bisa mengaplikasikannya dengan baik."

"Aku belum begitu mengerti dasarnya!" Naruto protes. Dia membolak-balik halaman buku teksnya dan menunjukkan halaman berisi soal evaluasi yang sudah dijawabnya. Di sana, tertera jawaban Naruto dengan pulpen hitam dan nilai dari guru matematika mereka di pojok kanan atas dengan tinta merah. Ironisnya, 69 tercetak angkuh dan mutlak di pojok kanan atas—tak dapat diganggu gugat. Padahal, kurang satu angka lagi dan Naruto tuntas KKM.

"Aku frustasi," keluhnya. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tak mengerti dan apa yang harus aku mengerti agar aku bisa mengerti. Semua hal tentang mengerti dan tidak mengerti ini membuatku pusing. Mengapa aku dituntut untuk mengerti hal yang tak kumengerti sedangkan aku tidak dimengerti?"

"Aku tak dapat mengajarimu apa-apa kalau kamu sendiri tak mengerti," Sasuke menghela nafas ketika dia menurunkan tangan Naruto yang menyodorkan halaman buku teksnya ke depan muka si Bungsu Uchiha, "Sudahlah, mengulang kan, tidak seburuk itu."

"Ayolah," Naruto mendesah pasrah. Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Buat aku mengerti, Sasuke. Sedikiiit saja."

"Dengar, Uzumaki. Pekerjaanku bukan hanya mengajarimu sampai kamu mengerti, oke?" Sasuke menggeram, "Ini hari Minggu. Kalau kamu mau belajar sih, silakan. Cari tutor atau les privat kan bisa."

"Jadi, kamu tega kalau aku berduaan di kamar dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang _pedophile_ dan punya _fetish _terhadap orang asing? Kamu tega kalau nanti dia curi-curi kesempatan untuk melakukan tindakan asusila padaku dengan dalih hukuman? Kamu tega aku—"

"Aku bahkan bukan kekasihmu."

"...Serius?"

"Apakah karena aku tak menjawab ketika kamu bilang suka padaku waktu itu, kamu menganggapku menerimanya?"

"Sejujurnya, iya," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uh."

"Naruto, dengar," Sasuke berdeham. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau keadaan menjadi super _awkward _di sini. "Bukan berarti aku tak menerimamu dengan orientasi seksual yang seperti itu. Aku hanya... yah, tak menyukaimu dalam arti yang seperti itu. Jadi... maaf, kurasa. Apakah itu kata yang tepat?"

"...Aku masih belum ingin menyerah," kata Naruto singkat dan penuh determinasi. Senyumnya mengembang dan matanya memancarkan sinar penuh percaya diri yang hangat. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu pertanyaan?"

"Biar kutebak," Sasuke mendengus dan membetulkan letak ranselnya, "Kalau aku salah, maka aku harus jadi pacarmu. Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja, ya," Naruto nyengir kuda, "Wajarlah kalau kamu sudah tahu aturan mainnya. Ini permainan _mainstream_, kok."

"Kapan aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya?"

"Sekarang. Apa kamu keberatan? Perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan mental, mungkin?" Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke mendengus, dongkol. Memangnya dia pengecut? "Tentu tidak."

"Baiklah," Naruto memandang langit-langit _coffeeshop _yang terbuat dari kayu pohon cedar yang berwarna gelap—berkilat artistik ketika memantulkan sinar lampu dan cahay amentari yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela besar tak berkaca di sisi-sisi ruangan. Dia tersenyum, pada akhirnya. Entah kenapa, insting Sasuke mengatakan kalau orang di depannya akan berbuat curang—tak tahu dalam bentuk apa.

"Dua puluh dua dibagi tujuh. Berapa hasilnya?" tanya Naruto. Dia tersenyum. Tiga garis di pipinya tertarik ke samping seiring melebarnya kedua belah bibir—mengekspos gigi putih yang berderet.

Sasuke mendengus. Enteng sekali sih, level pertanyaan bocah ini? "3,14. Apakah kamu tidak tahu kalau dua puluh dua dibagi tujuh itu sama dengan phi?"

"Salah," kata Naruto mantap.

Sasuke bergeming. Dia menatap Naruto penuh rasa curiga. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sadar, dia pernah membaca tentang ini.

"Tidak terdefinisi. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah tidak terdefinisi," tandasnya penuh keyakinan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Hampir betul."

"Bukan jawabanku yang salah, Bodoh! Kamulah yang salah!" Sasuke menjawab kasar saking sebalnya. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran bocah ini.

"Bukan, Sasuke. Kamu yang salah. Dan kamu harus mengakui hal itu kalau mau mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya," Naruto tertawa kecil di sela-sela kalimatnya dan bermain-main dengan nada suaranya. Dia menikmati hal ini. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Oke. Aku menyerah. Berapa jawabannya?"

"Bukan 'berapa', Sasuke. Jawabannya adalah—" Naruto mencium pipi kiri lelaki di didepannya, "—cintaku padamu."

Sasuke hening, mematung. Sejenius apapun dia, dia membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menyadari apa maksud perkataan dan tindakan Naruto. Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah sadar adalah, "Apa maksudmu, Keparat?" yang dikatakan bersamaan dengan melayangnya bogem mentah ke perut si Pemuda Amerika.

Naruto, dalam sela-sela ringisan sakitnya, tersenyum dan menjawab, "Dua puluh dua dibagi tujuh itu sama dengan cintaku padamu, Sasuke. Karena keduanya sama-sama tidak terdefinisi."

Sasuke muntab. Sebuah konklusi dia dapatkan: Naruto Uzumaki itu gila!

**END**

AKHIRNYA SAYA BALIK KE _FANDOM _ASAL, EUY! AHAHAHAHA. Walau akun saya udah ganti, saya gak peduli! Yang penting balik ke sini! UHUY!

Aaaaah, Udah dari 2011 atau 2012-an saya jadi jarang mampir ke FNI lagi. Duh, kangen. Apa kabar kalian? :3 Saya masuk ke sini sebagai siswi SD umur 10 tahun dan balik sebagai remaja labil yang duduk di bangku SMP. _Very nostalgic_. Hiks.

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf kalau ternyata ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Saya pernah baca di fanfiksi lain, di fandom sebelah, kalau dua puluh dua dibagi tujuh hasilnya tak terdefinisi, jadi... yah, begitu. SAYA MINTA MAAF BANGET KALAU SALAAAH! Saya sadar kalau bikin fanfiksi di bidang yang nggak saya kuasai itu resikonya besar. Maaf.

Saya akui, fanfiksi ini dibuat dengan ide seadanya (lol :v) karena seorang _senpai _bilang ke saya, "Bikin fanfiksi di fandom Naruto Indonesia lagi, dong!". Maka, jadilah fanfiksi ini (bahkan saya gak tau apakah sang _Senpai _sudi baca fanfiksi ini atau enggah. Huhuhuhu). Maaf ya, kalau abal UwU Saya udah lama nggak ngikutin _manga _atau _anime_nya, sih. Cuma denger-denger aja dari temen gimana kelanjutan ceritanya. Waks.

Maaaaaf banget kalau ini kesannya _Out of Characters_. Itu Narutonya apa banget, ya? :'3 Maaf, deh, saya menghancurkan karakter favorit Anda.

_Anyway_, saya siap dikirimi sejuta kritik, kok. Saya tahu fanfiksi ini jelek dan pendek banget lol.

**-Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
